


Would you have changed anything in your life?

by JohnHHolliday (Methleigh)



Category: 19th Century US RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methleigh/pseuds/JohnHHolliday





	Would you have changed anything in your life?

There is nothing I would have done differently to change my life. I did what I thought best in measured way, consistent, doing my best to be prepared. I believe I did good. I was a pioneer who helped to settle the West - to bring it law and peace and safety. I honoured my friends and kept the faith. I did my best always to encourage children to better themselves to make the world better, as I had been encouraged as a boy. They are the future. There are so many things for which I feel sorrow, but I do not feel regret. The fiasco that occured in Tombstone, for instance, came about - I must admit it - because I honoured my friends, and I would not back down from that, whatever the cost. And I paid. And paid and paid. But I do not regret. I believe, looking back, that I would have done the same, even in hindsight, because although it was not... favourable, it was right. And although nothing could have saved Billy Leonard, I could not... deny him. Even though it cost so much - other friends and our home. Is that selfish, to even in retrospect, sacrifice loved ones, or all our comfort, or all our opportunities, for honour? Is that what bat meant? I do not regret what I have done, though it brought personal sorrow.


End file.
